paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Story: Marshall to the Rescue: Chapter 10: Bad Dreams and Comfort
Chapter 10: Bad Dreams and Comfort As Rocky and Marshall twisted and turned in their sleep, they both whined while they dreamed awful thoughts about the rescue. Eventually, it got to the point were the nightmares just worsened. Soon, with a sudden jump, they both woke up. "Awwww!" Rocky yelled until he had opened his eyes. He looked around, and luckily, all the pups were asleep. That is, until he saw a pair of blue eyes looking at him. "Rocky, what's wrong?" Marshall asked in a whisper. "Let's go somewhere else and I'll tell you. I don't want to wake up the others," Rocky replied before he and Marshall went over to the elevator and stopped. "So, what's wrong Rocky?" Marshall asked quietly. "I had a nightmare about the rescue, except, everything didn't go as planned. You were going to rescue Skye, but her helicopter fell from the tree and onto your truck. Both your truck and her helicopter were damaged. You and Skye were trapped under the two vehicles and we had to get help! By the time we got Skye's helicopter off of you two, your fire truck fell on it's side and on top of you! We got the fire truck off, but you had broken bones!" Rocky explained. Marshall was surprised by Rocky's story. "I had a nightmare that was just like yours, only in my dream, Skye and I made a run for it, and both her helicopter and my fire truck got damaged. Nobody was hurt," Marshall replied. Rocky nodded. "I think we're both just upset about the rescue, and glad that it wasn't worse. Plus, it was different for us; I had the rescue worse, put almost all the pups in danger, and I almost drowned. You had to do the rescuing all by yourself with Ryder," Rocky said, feeling guilty. "I know, but at least we're all save, and that's what counts!" Marshall responded. The two pups just looked at each other for a minute, and then Marshall made a suggestion. "Hey Rocky, since we both had nightmares, do you want to go sleep with Ryder?" Marshall suggested. Rocky thought for a minute and then agreed. Rocky and Marshall then went up the elevator, and when they got to the meeting area of The Lookout, they got out. Looking around, it was hard to find Ryder since it was dark. Plus, the pups didn't usually sleep with Ryder. Eventually, they were able to find Ryder; he was sleeping on a bed in the back of the room. Marshall and Rocky slowly walked up and shook Ryder. Ryder turned in his sleep, opened his eyes, and turned on a lamp that was on a nearby table. "Rocky? Marshall? What are you two doing here?" Ryder asked in a confused and concerned voice. "Rocky and I both had nightmares about the rescue. We were wondering if we could sleep with you, so we wouldn't be so scared?" Marshall explained carefully. "Of course you can. Come here," Ryder replied pulling back the covers of the bed. Rocky and Marshall climbed into the bed and snuggled with Ryder. As Ryder hugged the two pups, he said: "Goodnight Rocky. Goodnight Marshall. Sweet dreams." Ryder then yawned, closed his eyes, and fell asleep. Next Chapter: Story: Marshall to the Rescue: Chapter 11: Waking Up Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Episodes Category:Parts